No te robé
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus vive su renovado romance con Harry, en compañía de los hijos de este, que se esmeran por buscarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños al mayor. Lo que no esperaban es que Ginebra Weasley, ex Potter, volviera luego de tantos años, en busca de sus hijos, cosa que no permitirá Severus. A costa de las acusaciones de la mujer. Secuela de "Si tú supieras"
1. Chapter 1

**No te robé**

**Resumen:** Severus vive su renovado romance con Harry, en compañía de los hijos de este, que se esmeran por buscarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños al mayor. Lo que no esperaban es que Ginebra Weasley, ex Potter, volviera luego de tantos años, en busca de sus hijos, cosa que no permitirá Severus. A costa de las acusaciones de la mujer.

**Secuela de "Si tú supieras"**

**Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra del Snarry "¿Por qué Sev nacería en Enero?**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Aclaraciones: E**n la primera parte las edades de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con la del libro. Ted estaba en séptimo, James en quinto y Scorpius con Albus en tercero. Lily aun le faltaba un año para entrar. Pero esta historia se relata dos años después de que todo eso haya pasado.

**Capítulo I**

Lily entró a la sala común de Slytherin corriendo, claro, a ella no le importaba entrar a una sala común llena de chicos de otra casa. Como era de esperarse, Albus estaba con Scorpius, revisando quizás que cosa para poder tomar de escusa el estar tan pegados el uno al otro en un lugar público. Eso era poco decente, había dicho su abuela Molly, cuando le contó de las andadas de sus hermanos con los chicos Malfoy. Claro, había exagerado un poco las cosas, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo la vieja mujer.

Albus fue el primero en verla, y estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos cuando la tuvo en frente, moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, tratando de decir quizás que cosa relacionada con sus papás.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Lily? Sabes que papá se molestó la última vez que entraste sin permiso._

_-Pero ahora es por un asunto que nos incumbe a todos._

_-Lo que significa que James también vendrá ¿Verdad? -preguntó al tiempo en que dejaba el libro que había estado fingiendo leer a un lado, para poner toda su atención en las palabras de Lily y que se fuera a su casa luego._

_-Sí -le contestó con seriedad-, no tardará en llegar._

_-Lo que acarreará que todas las miradas estén sobre ustedes -dijo Scorpius, levantándose del sillón que compartía con su novio-, por lo que propongo que vayan a nuestra habitación._

_Tal y como presagió Scorpius, en cuanto James Potter puso un pie en la sala común de las serpientes, todos se giraron para verlos. No es que les desagradara el chico, de hecho, el ser hijo de Severus Snape, líder de las serpientes, y Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, hacía que el chico fuese mucho más requerido que antes, mucho al desagrado de su pareja, que al haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts había tenido que abandonar el colegio, y con eso, la vigilancia de los idiotas que se querían meter a la cama de James._

_-Tienes razón -dijo Albus, de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio-. Vamos a la habitación -le dijo a sus hermanos- ¡Y ustedes dejen de mirar, idiotas!_

_Obviamente nadie puso atención a sus palabras, y no apartaron su mirada de los Potter hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras. Scorpius les siguió después de recoger sus cosas y las de Albus, que habían quedadas en la sala común._

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la habitación, Lily se dejó caer delicadamente en una de las camas. Como ella esperaba, su hermano y cuñado sólo ocupaban la cama del rubio, por lo que no sentía remordimientos al estar en el lugar.

_-Bien. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesita de toda nuestra atención? -le preguntó Albus, apoyándose en la pared que quedaba frente a su hermana._

_-Pues parece que ustedes lo olvidaron -le contestó, casi molesta-, mañana es el cumpleaños de Severus._

_-Demonios -James se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la otra cama que había en la habitación-, olvidé el cumpleaños de mi padre._

_-Eso veo -dijo la muchacha-, por eso le pedí permiso a la directora, para que nos dejara ir a casa esta tarde._

_-Es muy poco tiempo para comprar algo adecuado -dijo Albus._

_-Podrían preparar una cena en casa._

_-Scorpius tiene razón. _

_James miró a sus hermanos y cuñado, no le ocurría nada mejor para su padre._

_-Bien. Iremos a casa en la tarde y prepararemos algo. Seguramente papá nos puede ayudar con la comida que le gusta a mi padre._

_Harry acababa de llegar del ministerio, había estado planeando el regalo perfecto para su pareja desde hace meses, tratando de que no se enterara de nada y que tampoco lo hicieran los reporteros de la prensa sensacionalista. Era algo importante para todos ellos y no tenía por que enterarse el mundo entero antes de Severus. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Lucius Malfoy para poder apurar los papeles, por que de haberlo hecho por su propia cuenta, por mucho que fuera héroe del mundo mágico, no creía poder haberlo tenido todo listo a tiempo, y el patriarca de los Malfoy, aun tenía muchos contactos dentro de las paredes del ministerio de magia._

_Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso de agua fría. Estaba exhausto, pero tenía que ir a la mansión Malfoy antes de relajarse por completo. Le había prometido a Remus que le acompañaría por un regalo para Severus, y además quería aprovechar de comprar un par de cosas para su hija._

_Sobó su abdomen con cariño, tenía poco más de tres meses de embarazo y estaba seguro de que sería una niña. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja, que a pesar de hacer el amor cada vez que se veían –cuando Severus podía arrancarse de sus labores en Hogwarts- , el hombre no había notado el cambio en su cuerpo, y si lo notó, no le dijo nada. Esperaba que pensara que estaba engordando, por que la noticia del nuevo bebé, sería parte del regalo que le haría a su amante cuando lo viera._

_Se volteó al escuchar que la red flu de la sala comenzaba a crepitar, y las barreras de la casa saltaban ante la presencia de alguien de la familia. O eran sus hijos, o era Severus._

_-¡¿Papá?! _

_La voz de Lily le dijo a Harry que sus hijos estaban en casa, y sonrió de lado al entender que es lo que puede haber pasado para que eso pasara._

_-¡Estoy en la cocina!_

_Los chicos Potter llegaron a la cocina en tiempo límite y saludaron a su papá con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Tenemos que pedirte ayuda, papá._

_-Imagino que sí, James, y supongo que la razón de esta es el cumpleaños de tu padre._

_-¡Exacto! -le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Se notaban alterados._

_-No le preparé nada este año, papá, sé que estará esperando un regalo nuestro -le dijo la chica._

_-Probablemente espere que lo recuerden, hija. Severus no es muy adepto a los regalos y no creo que le interese mucho el recibirlo por compromiso. A él le interesa más el saber que le recordaron y se esmeraron en preparar algo._

_-Es lo que pensamos -dijo Albus-, por eso tenemos pensado prepararle una cena para mañana, y necesitamos tu ayuda para saber que platos le gustan o algo así._

_-Supongo que puedo ayudarles con eso._

_-¿Qué le regalar tú, papá? _

_-Ah, no -le contestó a su hija, que por mucho que se esmerara por poner cara de niña buena, se notaba que trataba de sacarle el secreto-, eso es algo que lo sabrán en la cena que prepararan. _

_Pasaron lo que les quedaba de tarde para poder tener todo lo que necesitaban para la cena, y luego volvieron a Hogwarts para que Severus no sospechara, ya que habían quedado de acuerdo con él para cenar esa noche en su despacho y se acercaba la hora._

_Harry se quedó en la casa, para poder ayudar a preparar las cosas de sus hijos, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó._

_Casi cae de espaldas al ver quien estaba en la entrada de su hogar._

_-Ginny._


	2. Chapter 2

**No te robé**

**Resumen:** Severus vive su renovado romance con Harry, en compañía de los hijos de este, que se esmeran por buscarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños al mayor. Lo que no esperaban es que Ginebra Weasley, ex Potter, volviera luego de tantos años, en busca de sus hijos, cosa que no permitirá Severus. A costa de las acusaciones de la mujer.

**Secuela de "Si tú supieras"**

**Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra del Snarry "¿Por qué Sev nacería en Enero?**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **2/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Aclaraciones: **En la primera parte las edades de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con la del libro. Ted estaba en séptimo, James en quinto y Scorpius con Albus en tercero. Lily aun le faltaba un año para entrar. Pero esta historia se relata dos años después de que todo eso haya pasado.

_**Capítulo II**_

La mujer que estaba parada frente a él, no se parecía en nada a la que fue su esposa por cerca de doce años. Se veía bien, no podía negarlo, pero también tenía un aire de prepotencia que esta seguro de que antes no tenía.

_-¿No me dejas entrar, Harry? -le dijo golpeado con el pie, como si se impacientara con algo tan poco._

_-Claro, pasa -se movió a un lado para que la mujer entrara._

_Estaba seguro de que esto sería molesto. Y sentía retortijones, los cuales no podía adjudicar a su bebé._

_-Vengo a ver a mis hijos, Harry -le dijo desde el pasillo, viendo con desprecio la casa._

_Harry sabía que a ella nunca le gustó esa casa. La encontraba chica, pero a él le gustaba, era cómoda y acogedora. _

_-Sabes que los chicos están en Hogwarts. No entiendo por que vienes aquí._

_-Fui a verlos a Hogwarts -le confesó-, pero me informaron que ellos se encontraban aquí por un permiso especial que les extendió la directora._

_-Así es, pero ya se fueron -no le gustaba la presencia de su ex mujer en la casa. No quería que Severus se la encontrara en casa si es que se le ocurría venir._

_-No trates de ocultármelos. Desde hace meses que trató de ubicarlos, y cada vez que voy por ellos, resulta que no se encuentran._

_-Pudiste haber venido antes -le dijo molesto-. Como tú misma dices, son tus hijos y no los has visitado en cinco años._

_-No me vengas a reprochar nada…_

_-¿Sabes que, Ginebra? No tengo por que soportar tu presencia en mi casa. Si quieres ver a los chicos, puedes venir a verlos cuando estén de vacaciones, pero ahora están en clases y no quiero que los molestes en sus estudios._

_La mujer le miró con desagrado y se retiró de la casa dando un portazo. _

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-¡Severus, me asustaste! -le reprochó cuando lo vio tras él._

El mayor se aceró y le abrazó contra su cuerpo, sentía las malas energías que emitía su pareja.

_-Quedaste muy alterado._

_-No pensé en volver a verla -escondió su rostro en el pecho de Severus, calmando su desbocado corazón._

_-Es la medre de tus hijos. En algún momento volvería -le llevó hasta el sillón y lo dejó en el con cuidado-. Te traeré un vaso de agua._

_-No -le sostuvo del brazo para que no se fuera-, quédate conmigo._

_Severus abrazó a su amante para que se calmara. Sabía que le afectaba que la mujer volviera, por que aun le reprochaba el que prácticamente abandonara a Albus y Lily._

_Se quedó a su lado todo lo que pudo, antes de ir de vuelta al colegio. Le había dicho a los chicos que cenarían juntos y estaba cerca la hora de su cita._

_-¿Estarás bien? -le preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a la chimenea, listo para partir._

_-Sí, no te preocupes -le dio un beso y le dejó ir-, no le digas nada a los chicos._

_Severus asintió y se fue, mientras que Harry se preparaba para ir donde Remus. Aun tenía que salir con él._

El día amaneció soleado y los chicos estaban muy emocionados por eso. Habían decidido ir a saludar a Severus temprano, antes de que fuera la hora del desayuno.

_-¿Estará despierto? -preguntó Scorpius. Él también iría a saludar a su padrino, por lo que encontró ridículo esperar para ir después si su pareja iría en la mañana._

_-Claro que sí. Siempre se levanta al alba._

_James golpeó la puerta en espera de que su padre abriera, lo que pasó en pocos minutos._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -le gritó Lily, tirándose a los brazos del pocionista._

_-Ella es una buena representante de su casa -dijo Albus, negando con la cabeza._

_-Me gusta que sea así -dijo el mayor, devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica-. Gracias, Lily._

_Harry había tenido razón en parte, sobre las predicciones que había dado hace dos años. Si tenía un hijo en cada casa, pero Lily, en vez de haber quedado en Ravenclaw como pensó, fue a dar a la casa de Hufflepuff. Como era de esperar, eso sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Severus, pero el pocionista tenía el privilegio de decir que en esa casa tenía a la mejor pocionista de la generación. Lily era el orgullo de Severus, ya que muy a su pesar, Albus y su hijo James, eran un par de negados en la materia._

_-Te tenemos una sorpresa en casa -le dijo Albus, mientras le daba un abrazo._

_-Y supongo que tu papá esta metido en todo, ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí -le respondió James-. Feliz cumpleaños, padre._

_Severus disfrutaba enormemente el estar con los chicos. Desde que supiera hace dos años atrás que James era su hijo, no se había separado de ellos en ningún momento, por eso mismo había aceptado el dar clases en Hogwarts. Draco estaba más que aliviado, ya que con la llegada de la pequeña Anastasia, pretendía pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible. A Severus le caía como anillo al dedo, por que así podría pasar más tiempo, tanto como con los chicos como con Harry, ya que siendo profesor, podría estar en el colegio con James y los demás, y podría ir cada noche con Harry, cosa que venía haciendo desde que volvieron a retomar su relación._

_Los chicos estuvieron impacientes todo el día, esperando que llegara la hora de partir a casa. Habían tenido que jurarle a la directora que llegaría al otro día, antes de que fuera la hora del inicio del desayuno, para que no notaran tanto su ausencia._

_-¿Ya es hora? -preguntó Lily, más que impaciente por partir._

_-Sólo esperaremos a Severus y nos vamos -dijo Albus. _

_Ellos no llamaban a Severus como su padre, por mucho que lo consideraran así. Era más por respeto a su madre, ya que ellos tenían un padre y una madre. A diferencia de James que llamó a Severus "Padre" desde el mismo momento en que supo los resultados del examen de ADN que se practicaron él y el profesor, mucho antes de que hicieran confesar a Harry._

_-Pues partamos -dijo Severus desde la puerta de su habitación. Los chicos habían decidido que todos partirían desde su despacho._

_Llegaron a la casa, donde Harry les esperaban en la sala, listo para saltar a besar a Severus en cuento lo vio. Los chicos sonrieron y les dejaron solos mientras se dirigían a la cocina, mas que nada para darles un momento de privacidad que para otra cosa, ya que su papá ya les había informado que tenía todo listo para la cena._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus -le dijo en medio del abrazo._

_-He recibido más besos hoy que en todos estos años._

_-¿Ah, sí? -le dijo elevando una ceja- ¿Y se puede saber de parte de quien recibiste tantos besos?_

_-Eso sonó muy celoso, señor Potter -le respondió siguiéndole el juego-, pues le digo que cierta mujercita me llenó de besos en la mañana y luego unos cuantos jóvenes._

_-Oh, ya veo -dijo divertido-. En resumen te besaron mis hijos y quizás Scorpius también._

_-De hecho, sí._

_Se volvieron a besar con pasión, esperando que el tiempo se detuviera por un buen rato para poder seguir así._

_-¿Vamos a cenar o pretenden dejarnos votados? -preguntó James desde la puerta, divertido por la reacción de sus padres._

_-Vez, te digo que te tienen monopolizado._

_-¿Qué puedo decir? Los Potter tienen necesidad de tenerme cerca._

_-Tonto -le regañó luego de sentir un beso en la parte trasera del cuello._

Cenaron en completa armonía, riendo de las locuras que hacían los chicos y un poco de lo que estudiaría James luego de salir de Hogwarts, aunque Severus y Harry apostaban a que estudiaría algo que tuviera que ver con medicina, ya que Teddy estudiaba Medimagia con mención en enfermedades mentales. Hasta que la puerta fue casi aporreada.

_-¿Qué demonios? -Severus se puso de pie, mirando hacia el pasillo- Quédense aquí mientras veo que pasa._

_-Ten cuidado -le pidió Harry, alistando su varita mientras se paraba en la entrada, por si es que tenía que usarla para proteger a sus hijos._

_Los chicos miraron a la entrada preocupados, pero se congelaron al ver la mujer que parecía discutir con Severus._

_-¿Esa es mamá? -preguntó Lily._

_-Sí -dijo Harry negando con la cabeza-. Es su madre._


	3. Chapter 3

**No te robé**

**Resumen:** Severus vive su renovado romance con Harry, en compañía de los hijos de este, que se esmeran por buscarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños al mayor. Lo que no esperaban es que Ginebra Weasley, ex Potter, volviera luego de tantos años, en busca de sus hijos, cosa que no permitirá Severus. A costa de las acusaciones de la mujer.

**Secuela de "Si tú supieras"**

**Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra del Snarry "¿Por qué Sev nacería en Enero?**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **3/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Aclaraciones: E**n la primera parte las edades de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con la del libro. Ted estaba en séptimo, James en quinto y Scorpius con Albus en tercero. Lily aun le faltaba un año para entrar. Pero esta historia se relata dos años después de que todo eso haya pasado.

_**Capítulo III**_

_Severus no se esperaba tener a esa mujer frente a él, justamente en un día que pretendía pasar con los chicos y Harry. Sabía perfectamente que no sería agradable, de hecho, estaba esperando a que la mujer explotara ante la idea de que él se encontrara ahí._

_-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, Snape? -preguntó de mala gana, cruzando sus manos frente a sí, y golpear el piso molestamente con la punta de sus zapatos de tacón._

_-Evidentemente pasando tiempo con Harry ¿Algún problema con eso? _

_-Quítese de mi camino -le dijo grosera-, tengo cosas importantes que hablar con mi esposo…_

_-Ex esposo, si no lo recuerdas -dijo Harry desde el pasillo, por donde se aproximaba- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? -le preguntó con voz cansada. _

_-¡Quiero saber por qué mis hijos no estaban en el colegio, donde fui a verlos!_

_-Creí haberte dicho que no molestaras a los chicos mientras estén en clases -le habló calmado, pero molesto por que la mujer pasó a llevar algo que él había decidido por el bien de los muchachos._

_-¡Por supuesto! -gritó indignada e irónica, sin siquiera entrar a un a la casa- ¡Pero tú si puedes sacar a los chicos de Hogwarts cuando se te de la gana!_

_-Deja el escándalo por un momento, Ginebra Weasley -le dijo el profesor, más que molesto por la forma en que esa mujer se estaba comportando-. Harry no sacó a los chicos del colegio. Fueron ellos los que quisieron hacerlo para darme una agradable cena de cumpleaños. Cosa que interrumpiste de manera inculta. _

_-¡¿Y por que mis hijos querrían hacer algo por el estilo?!_

_-¿Qué tal si se les preguntas tú misma? Llevas varios minutos gritando en la puerta de mi casa y aun no les saludas siquiera._

_La muer le miró con odio, para luego suavizar su mirada, algo completamente falso a la vista de los otros dos hombres._

_-Mis niños -dijo con voz fingidamente angustiada y casi corrió a abrazar a los tres. Como era de esperarse, James de hiso a un lado, para que ella no le pudiera alcanzar-. Jimmy, pequeño…_

_-No finja conmigo, señora Weasley -le dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Por qué me hablas así, hijo?_

_-No soy su hijo, señora. No es necesario que siga con sus tratos condescendientes e inexistentes._

_-¡Tú! -gritó mirando a Harry, con la mandíbula apretada- ¡Maldito desgraciado! -arremetió contra Harry, pero Severus fue mas rápido y la detuvo de una mano- ¡Suéltame, maldito cretino!_

_-¡Ya vasta! -le gritó Harry- ¡No voy a permitir que sigas molestándonos en un día especial!_

_-¡A la mierda con su tonta fiesta! ¡Mis hijos se vienen conmigo ahora!_

_-Ay, Ginebra —se lamentó Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Chicos, vayan a sus cuartos mientras hablamos con su madre -les dijo Severus._

_-¡Mis hijos no tienen por que obedecerte, estúpido! -le gritó al ver que los chicos empezaban a caminar por el pasillo, llevados por James, que fue el primero en darse vuelta._

_-Quizás mis hermanos no tengan por que obedecer -le dijo el adolecente, molesto por la intromisión de la mujer-, pero yo no puedo desobedecer a mi padre._

_-Lo lamento, mamá, pero Severus es alguien importante para nosotros -dijo Albus._

_-Y si él quiere que nos retiremos, es por que nos esta protegiendo -le dijo Lily-. Así que es mejor que nos vayamos por un instante -se acercó a la mujer que seguía en shock por las palabras de los tres y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Fue bueno volver a verte después de tantos años._

_Ginny estaba segura de que no ser por el fuerte agarre de Snape en su brazo, lo más probable es que ya no estuviera en pie._

Los chicos desaparecieron del pasillo y luego se metieron por otro más en dirección a la habitación de James. Estaban seguros que la discusión llevaría un rato, así que tendrían que esperar.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa, la mujer era tratada de calmar por Severus, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitar que la mujer le golpeara demasiado, no estaba en edad de aguantar a una ruidosa mujercita golpeándolo por un ataque de histeria.

_-¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Potter! ¡Un puto gay que no se atrevió a confesar que había tenido un hijo con otro hombre!_

_-Modere su lenguaje, señora Weasley -le advirtió Severus, soltándola de golpe para que cayera en el sillón._

_-Este desgraciado nunca lo dijo…_

_-¿Preferías saberlo antes? -le preguntó casi con burla- No me vengas con ridiculeces, Ginny. Nunca te importó si estuve con alguien antes que contigo, lo único que te importó fue quedarte con una cuantiosa parte de mi dinero._

_-Y bien merecido que lo tengo. Como veo las cosas, me engañaste para que recibiera en mis brazos a tu bastardo._

_-¡Mira, bruja! -le dijo Severus, reaccionando violentamente por primera vez- No te permitiré que intentes denigrar a mi hijo con tus hirientes palabras._

_-¿Me amenaza? Pues me importa muy poco. Ese pequeño engendro debió de haber vivido contigo. Quizás así no hubiera dado tantos problemas como los que dio cuando estaba con nosotros._

_-Me cansaste -Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a la mujer- ¡Abandona mi casa en este momento, y no vuelvas aquí!_

_-¡Mis hijos, Lily y Albus viven aquí!_

_-¡A mis hijos los veras cuando vayan a ver a sus abuelos en vacaciones! ¡Tú así lo aceptaste cuando prácticamente te los compré! -le gritó sin bajar la varita._

_-¡Pues ahora entiendo para que los querías! ¡Lo único que buscabas era un puto vientre para ellos!_

_-¡No digas estupideces, mujer! ¡De haber querido tener hijos con otro nombre lo hubiera hecho! ¡James, nació así, estúpida! -le dijo ya asqueado de la presencia de esa sínica- ¡Solamente con Severus quiero tener más hijos! ¡Y así nacerán los demás bebés que tenga!_

_-No puedo creer que sometas a mis hijos a la presencia de este sujeto -dijo con odio y se puso de pie para enfrentarse al hombre que estaba parado junto a su ex esposo-. Es un maldito desgraciado que quiere quitarme el amor de mis hijos._

_-Tú sola te tienes para eso. No necesito robar algo que ya tengo sin mover un solo dedo._

_-Es un…_

_-¡Ya basta, mamá! -gritó una llorosa Lily desde la puerta de la sala, desde donde miraba junto a James que la abrazaba y Albus que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha- Te has dedicado a gritarle a Severus y a mi papá desde que llegaste, ni siquiera te preocupa que escuchemos todas esas cosas que has dicho._

_Severus negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la niña que se abrazó a él y caminó por donde Severus la llevaba. Se perdieron por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones._

_-No has parado de criticar y criticar. Tus hijos te esperaron por años, pero fue más fácil para ti el olvidarte de todo -le reprochó James-. Hace apenas tres años que sé que Severus Snape es mi padre, pero antes de eso, a pesar de lo mal que me mirabas, siempre esperé volver a verte._

_-Aunque no lo creas -dijo Albus caminando a una repisa que había en la sala y abrió uno de los cajones de la parte de abajo. De allí sacó una gran cantidad de cartas y paquetes y se acercó con ellos a la mujer-, estos han sido regalos de navidad y cumpleaños que hemos estado esperando por darte -le dijo dejándolos sobre el sillón a su lado-. Los que son de hace dos años, Severus se ha encargado de ayudarnos a elegirlos. Siempre ha estado preocupado de que nunca olvidemos que eres nuestra madre, y nunca trató de robar el amor que tenemos por ti._

_Ginny parecía no querer entender. Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta los regalos._

_-Has terminado por quitármelo todo, Potter -dijo con desprecio-. Cargaste a mis hijos con historias hermosas de Snape ¿Verdad? Seguramente no saben que era un puto mortífago, un maldito que servía al hombre que quería matarte. Un estúpido que se encargó de hacernos a todos la vida imposible cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts._

_-No sólo eso -dijo Harry, viendo como Severus se había quedado en la puerta junto a los chicos. Seguramente había dejado a Lily en su habitación para que se calmara. Caminó hacia él y le sostuvo la mano-. Los chicos saben eso, además de que se encargó de decirles todo lo que sufrimos en sus clases, como me despreció por ser hijo de James Potter, como se arriesgó para conseguir la tan ansiada información que necesitábamos para derrotar a Voldemort. No, Ginny, los chicos no conocen la parte bonita de la historia, sino que también la parte cruda, la que muestra cuanto sufrimos todos, no sólo la de Severus y mía._

_-No crees más odio, Weasley -le dijo Severus, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su pareja-. Si Albus, Lily o incluso James quieren saber de ti, no los apartes, son también tus hijos -le dijo viendo a la mujer a los ojos, notando su rabia-. Aunque no lo creas, James también es en parte tu hijo, por que estoy seguro de que en algún momento de la vida lo quisiste, le diste cariño y reíste con sus bromas -se acercó a la mujer que parecía cada vez más perturbada-. Tus padres daban amor a cada ser vivo que conocieran, algo que aun no acabo de comprender -se dijo casi para si mismo-, no tengo por qué pensar que tú no hayas heredado también parte de ese carácter. Fuiste la madre de James, no por tener tu sangre, sino por que le criaste, por que seguramente la primera palabra que dijo fue mamá y lo hizo para hablarte. Fue a ti a quien buscaba en las noches de sus pesadillas. Le enseñaste a caminar, comer y las demás cosas importantes para su desarrollo -ante la mirada atónita de todos, Severus tomó la mano de la mujer y como todo un caballero le dio un beso y luego la alejó-. Mi hijo no pudo haber tenido mejor madre que tú, y agradezco que Harry se haya unido a ti cuando yo no estaba, por que supieron hacer un buen trabajo al formarlo, a él y tus hijos._

_La mujer no podía decir nada, estaba completamente impactada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, tanto que negó con la cabeza y suspirando salió de la casa, sin decir nada, algo que todos esperaban._


	4. Chapter 4

**No te robé**

**Resumen:** Severus vive su renovado romance con Harry, en compañía de los hijos de este, que se esmeran por buscarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños al mayor. Lo que no esperaban es que Ginebra Weasley, ex Potter, volviera luego de tantos años, en busca de sus hijos, cosa que no permitirá Severus. A costa de las acusaciones de la mujer.

**Secuela de "Si tú supieras"**

**Respuesta al reto de La mazmorra del Snarry "¿Por qué Sev nacería en Enero?**

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Aclaraciones: E**n la primera parte las edades de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con la del libro. Ted estaba en séptimo, James en quinto y Scorpius con Albus en tercero. Lily aun le faltaba un año para entrar. Pero esta historia se relata dos años después de que todo eso haya pasado.

**Capítulo IV**

Harry sonrió de lado cuando todo ya había pasado. Era tan gratificante para él poder ver a Severus así, todo un caballero y prácticamente lanzárselo a la cara a esa pequeña mujer que no merecía las hermosas palabras de su pareja.

Fue por eso que se acercó a él, y le abrazó con fuerza.

_-No sabes como te amo -le dijo escondiendo su cara en su cuello._

_-Si lo puedo medir con la fuerza que imprimes en tus abrazos, créeme que me puedo hacer una idea._

_Los chicos se rieron desde la puerta, y vieron que por el pasillo aparecía Lily, ya más calmada._

_-¿Se fue mamá? -preguntó cuándo no la vio en la sala._

_-Sí, pero no creo que no volvamos a saber de ella. Seguramente querrá verlos._

_-Y ustedes lo harán -les dijo Severus-, podrán hablar con ella y preguntarle todo lo que quieran -les dijo serio, pero abrazando con cariño a su amante-. Ahora podemos seguir con la cena ¿No?_

_Los chicos se animaron y casi corrieron de regreso al comedor. Severus iba a seguirlos, pero la mano de Harry le detuvo y le hizo girar._

_-Espera un momento._

_-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó mientras caminaban al sillón._

_-Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Creo que de haber estado solo, no habría reaccionado de tan buena manera. De hecho, si no hubieras hablado, la habría hechizado para que dejara de hablar así de nuestros hijos._

_-Siempre estaré para ayudarte, Harry -lo abrazo con fuerza, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía._

_-¿Sabes? Quería entregarte tu regalo aparte, sé que los chicos querrán saber los detalles, pero primero lo tienes que saber tú._

_-¿Así? -le preguntó divertido, viendo como Harry se ponía de pie rápidamente y se dirigía a la habitación que compartían. Llegó luego de un rato y le extendió un paquete no muy grande._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus -le dijo sentándose a su lado. Nervioso por la reacción que podía tener su amante._

_Severus abrió el obsequio con sumo cuidado, divertido por el nerviosismo que mostraba Harry. Claro, su mirada se quedó clavada en el trozo de tela que había dentro de la cajita color verde que ahora tenía en las manos. La sacó con cuidado, pensando que dentro de esta podía estar su regalo, pero no había nada debajo, entonces tomó mejor el trozo de tela y lo extendió, buscándole la forma. Hasta que la encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos ante lo que tenía en las manos. Una pequeña camisita de color rosa con unas flores de color celeste bordadas en el bolsillito falso que tenia a un lado._

_-¿Esto es… ropa de bebé? -preguntó incrédulo._

_-Sí. De hecho, es una camisita de niña -dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo._

_-¿Estas esperando un bebé? -le preguntó aun embobado por la información._

_-Sí -le dijo aun mirándolo a la cara, para poder notar cada cambio en ella- ¿No estas contento? -le preguntó con duda._

_-No sé ni siquiera como es que aun estoy respirando -dijo cerrando los ojos-. Un bebé -su voz sonaba afectada-. Estas embarazado._

_-Creo que eso ya lo dejaste claro -ahora estaba más divertido que angustiado-. Creo que la noticia te afectó un poco._

_-¿Un poco? -le preguntó mirándolo por fin, notando la enorme sonrisa en la cara de su amante- Es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado._

_-Ya me estabas asustando -le dijo aliviado-. Creo que será una niña. O más bien es lo que espero. Por que tener sólo a Lily es un poco difícil. Creo que sería buena otra niña._

_-Lo que sea estará bien -le dijo besándolo en los labios-. Gracias._

_-De nada -dijo divertido-. Ahora creo que deberíamos ir a decirles a los chicos y terminar de cenar para que partan al colegio._

_-Hagamos algo. Volvemos a terminar la cena, me llevo a los chicos y vuelvo para celebrar -le dijo dándole un beso en la base del cuello-. Ya mañana les contamos del nuevo hermanito._

_-¡¿Nuevo hermanito?!_

_Lily había regresado por ellos y escuchó justo lo que no tenía que escuchar._

_-¿Qué hermanito?_

_Y ahí estaban los otros dos, metiéndose en algo que no debían._

_Harry suspiró con pesar, aunque no permitiría que su prometida noche se echara a perder._

_-Estoy esperando un bebé -dijo con voz resignada._

_-Em… ustedes... no sé -dijo James incomodo- ¿Aun tienen sexo?_

_-Dejaré pasar esa pregunta por que te amo -le dijo Harry-. Ahora ¿Me felicitaran o no?_

_Los chicos se acercaron a su padre y le abrasaron, repitiendo lo mismo con Severus. Luego de un rato, en que rieron y volvieron a hablar del bebé, de que nombre ponerle y cosas por el estilo. Que si era niña dormiría en el cuarto de Lily cuando ya sea un poco más grande, por que mientras tendría que dormir en el cuarto de sus padres, por que en las noches podía necesitarlos._

_Severus veía feliz como los chicos se habían tomado bien la noticia de la pequeña nueva adquisición de la familia y estaba seguro de que en un par de días, todo el mundo mágico se enteraría. Digamos que Hogwarts era lo más parecido a un centro de madres, que a un colegio. Las noticias como esas no se quedarían dentro de los muros del internado._

_Los chicos decidieron por ellos mismos marcharse de regreso a Hogwarts. Era mejor eso a ver como Harry y Severus volvían a besarse como si ellos no estuvieran presentes._

_Harry ni siquiera fue consiente de que Severus lo llevaba a la habitación, mucho menos fue consiente de que le desnudaba casi como si estuviera quitándole los pétalos a una rosa. El contacto de las manos de su amante le envolvía por completo y no era ni siquiera capaz de percibir el que Severus ya estuviera desnudo sobre él, que le empezara a preparar para posteriormente invadir su cuerpo y hacerle delirar por horas. Era siempre lo mismo. Cuando ellos estaban juntos, la pasión y el amor los dominaban y dejaban de pensar en el mundo._

_Trece años han pasado desde la vez que Severus y Harry se reencontraron en la mansión de los Malfoy, para el cumpleaños de Potter._

_Ginny no volvió a desaparecer de la vida de los chicos, se hiso más presente y aprendió a no mirar el pasado cuando estaba con ellos. Se casó de nuevo y tuvo un pequeño al que llamó Kevin._

_Albus y Scorpius se casaron cuando cumplieron los veinte, mas por el embarazo de Albus que por otra cosa._

_Teddy y James nunca se casaron, dijeron que eran almas libres que no necesitaban de papeles que les unieran. Sus gemelas eran su más grande orgullo, Cardea y Lucina. Idea de Teddy el que tuvieran nombres de diosas griegas._

_Lily tiene un novio que es dos años menor que ella, pero se aman demasiado. Terminó Hogwarts y estudio medimagia._

_Hoy, Eileen, la ultima hija de la pareja Snape Potter, entraba en Hogwarts para ser seleccionada. Harry sabía que iría a Ravenclaw y por fin tendría un hijo en cada casa. _

Fin.


End file.
